


Healing Hands

by warriorwoman



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Some angst, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9674270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warriorwoman/pseuds/warriorwoman
Summary: Maggie thinks Alex's scars are sexy and Alex has a kink for hands?Well, Alex has a kink for Maggie's hands.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to Supergirl and the creators.

Maggie couldn't help but to study Alex. 

From the way the agent would pull her lip between her teeth as she concentrated on a lab, to they way her walls would clench around Maggie's fingers, Alex moaning and hissing with pleasure.

The detective spent hours laying her lips to claim every inch of Alex's skin, memorizing every freckle and scar. 

Maggie would gently kiss each scar; later asking Alex about how they came to rest on her.

Sometimes Alex would tell her; other times, she would pull her lip between her teeth. Whenever Maggie saw this happen, she knew it wasn't because Alex was concentrating, but because often the memory was not a good one.

Maggie never pushed Alex, and Alex never pushed Maggie.

~~~

"Hey."

"Hey." Alex responded, sitting up in the bed, holding the bed sheet across her chest.

Maggie smirked, "Come on, Danvers. Nothing I haven't seen."

Alex blushed and rolled her eyes, dropping the sheet. She leaned over and gently kissed her girlfriends lips; soon passion took over and their tongues met, fighting for dominance.

Maggie, still laying on the bed, let her hands trace over Alex's back before flipping the agent so that she was beneath her. They didn't break the kiss.

Alex giggled and wrapped her legs around the detective, pulling her firmly against her. 

Maggie pushed away, catching her breath and then moving her lips to trace Alex's neck.

"You're so smooth, Sawyer." Alex husked, tangling her fingers into Maggie's hair.

The detective hummed and broke her mouth off the agent's neck. "Just the way you like me."

Alex chuckled and glanced at the clock sitting on the bedside-table. 

"Maggie..." Alex groaned and pushed her girlfriend off of her.

The detective pouted and tried to lean in but was stopped with an outward hand.

"I have to be at the DEO in twenty minutes." Alex sighed and closed her eyes briefly.

"Or we could, you know..." Maggie trailed off, her hands sliding to Alex's bare chest.

The agent groaned again and proceeded to open her eyes and give her girlfriend a peck on the lips before rolling out of bed. "I can't be late two days in a row. Hank will know something's up."

She walked over to Maggie's dresser, turning to look at her. "You mind if I borrow a shirt?" She asked shyly.

The detective smirked. "You know you can. You also know they're over in my closet. So, why are you at the dresser?" 

Alex blushed. "My, uh, you know, panties are ruined from last night, so..."

Maggie grinned. "Yes, you can borrow mine, Danvers. Just try not to get too excited thinking about it."

Alex still very red with embarrassment, rolled her eyes.

"Be nice, or you won't get any action tonight." The agent threatened, snickering as Maggie pouted and muttered, "That helps no one."

~~~

Alex hissed in pain as the talon forced its way deeper into her shoulder. She tried to push it off her shoulder, but instead the talon shifted, digging into her hand as she switched the position she was in.

"Alex!" Supergirl yelled, her heat vision tearing through the alien that had been forcing its talon into her flesh.

The agent grimaced and tried to move her fingers. She found this to cause excruciating pain, and stopped her movement.

Kara landed next to her after blasting the other two aliens in the compound. "Alex! Are you okay? I tried to get here as soon as I could but-"

"I'm fine. I just need my hand looked at. Can you fly me back to the DEO?" Alex stood up, Kara's eyes widening as she saw the bloody wound on her sister's hand.

"Oh my god! Yes, hold on!" Kara grabbed her and as quickly as her super speed would let her go, flew Alex to the medical wing of the DEO.

~~~

Alex heard the knock on her door, and she glanced at the gauze wrapped around her hand. She sighed and walked over to the door.

"Kara, I told you I'd be fine-" Alex was cut off with a searing kiss from Maggie.

The detective turned Alex around so her back rested against the door, closing it shut.

After the initial shock of Maggie being at the door, not Kara, she began to kiss back with the same level of passion and intensity.

Maggie's hands framed Alex's face as she pulled away, a small smile in her face.

Alex's eyes were still closed as she hummed, "Not that I'm complaining, but what was that about?"

The detective grinned and breathlessly replied, "Kara told me I needed to come over here and make out with you a bunch."

Alex swallowed and slowly put her hand behind her back, not wanting to alarm her girlfriend.

Maggie frowned seeing a flicker of doubt on the agent's face. "Are you okay?"

Alex bit her lip, motioning for Maggie to follow her to the couch.

They both sat down, Maggie's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. "Did I do something wrong or-"

"No, no!" Alex sighed, running her good hand through her hair. She then moved her bad one so her girlfriend could see it. "An alien with a talon got me pinned down and pushed a spike through my hand. It's all better now..."

Maggie's eyes grew as soon as she saw Alex's bandaged hand. She gently picked up her girlfriend's good hand, lifting up herself chin as well. "Did you think I'd be mad? I don't understand why you wouldn't tell me."

Alex felt her chin being softly pushed up with Maggie's soft hands. "I just, I-" She murmured something that the detective couldn't quite make out.

"Alex?" 

"Your hands are perfect." Alex stammered out, blushing.

Maggie smiled, her eyebrows still knit in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Alex sighed, trying to look away, but the detectives hand gently forced her to make eye contact.

"Your hands. They- they're perfect." Alex took an inhale of air before continuing. "You can hold a gun and make a flawless dinner and you- when they're inside of me, I feel, complete. Your hands, they don't have the scars that I have. They're perfect."

Maggie felt tears prickling at her eyes. "Alex..." The detective dropped her hand from Alex's chin, and held both of her girlfriend's hands. "You are perfect." Maggie brought each hand up to her lips, kissing them both softly. "Each scar is just another reason why I love you."

Alex's eyes widened, a tear falling down her cheek. 

Maggie nodded at Alex's shaking head. "Yes, Alex Danvers, I love you. Your scars are sexy. They show you've made it through pain, and you've come out on top. Your-"

Alex brought her hands to rest on Maggie's shoulders as she leaned in for a slow kiss. She poured every feeling she possessed for her girlfriend into the kiss.

Slowly she broke it, "I love you too."

Maggie bit her lip, "Now, how would you like to feel my fingers again?"

Alex's pupils dilated, her good hand moving to the back of Maggie's soft hair to pull her in for another kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just fluff and a little smut ;)

~A few months later~

Alex pulled the covers off her body, feeling the cold rush of air, she groaned and snuggled back under the sheets.

She rolled a little to left, and felt someone grumble. 

"Stay still. Trying to sleep." Maggie yawned, burying her head under a pillow. Alex grinned and moved her body over Maggie's. She gently rested herself on top of her girlfriend. 

"Get off me, Danvers." The detective whined.

Alex smirked, "Or what?"

Maggie moaned as her girlfriend began to slowly grind into her ass. As soon as Maggie started to reciprocate, and turn over, Alex stopped and hopped out of bed. 

"Danvers! Get back here!"

Alex just grinned and walked past the bed, grabbing a towel. "I'm taking a shower." 

Maggie sighed as Alex left. "Now I'm horny, Danvers." She whispered to herself, grumbling.

~~~

Alex heard the shower door slide open and felt soft hands trace up her back.

"Don't start what you can't finish." Maggie whispered into Alex's ear, her lips attaching to her girlfriend's neck.

The agent relished in the feeling of Maggie's lips before turning around and pinning the detective against the shower wall.

Maggie hissed from the cold tile pressing on her back, and the way her lip was being bitten by Alex.

The agent slipped a finger into Maggie, her teeth still pulling on Maggie's lip.

The detective moaned and pulled her lips away, attaching them to Alex's shoulder. Her nails scratched, leaving marks across the agent's back.

They both moaned as Alex slipped two more fingers in, then the detective's walls began to tremble.

"Al-Fuck! Alex!" Maggie bit harder into Alex's shoulder, muffling her moans as she orgasmed.

They leaned their foreheads against one another, both breathing harshly.

Maggie's lips trembled as she gently kissed Alex's. "I love you."

Alex kissed her back, "I love you too."

It was only after they stepped out of the shower that Alex realized that it was not water cascading down her girlfriend's cheeks, but instead tears. Happy tears.

~~~

They sat in bed that same night, Alex reading a medical journal and Maggie going through an old case.

The detective, bored, set the file on the floor. She rolled over to her girlfriend and began to lay kisses on her stomach.

Alex giggled and put the journal on the bedside table. She threaded her fingers through Maggie's hair, moaning as Maggie's kisses trailed south. 

The detective's tongue reached Alex's center. "Jesus, oh-fuck!" 

Maggie smirked, "My name is actually Maggie, honey."

Alex opened her mouth to tell her girlfriend to shut up, but threw her head back against the pillow when the detective pushed a finger inside her.

A few minuets later, after Alex orgasmed, they were curled up in bed, Maggie's fingers tracing over Alex's abdomen. 

Maggie sighed contently, nuzzling her face to Alex's. 

"I love your hands, Alex."  She whispered.

Alex turned to Maggie, confusion and embarrassment flickering on her face. 

Before Alex could say anything, the detective whispered again, "The scar you got from the spike alien? That scar is my favorite."

"Why?" Alex asked simply, threading her hand through Maggie's.

The detective brought Alex's hand up to her mouth and kissed it gently. "I helped that scar heal. I was here for it and I got to feel your recovery. When you could finally use your hand again; the first thing you did was make me, you know..." Maggie trailed off, blushing.

Alex smiled softly. "I remember you didn't want me to try it because I might hurt myself more." She smirked. "Even if I did, it would've been worth it, watching you come undone beneath me"

Maggie leaned to give Alex a short kiss, a loving gesture filled with many emotions.

"Alex, you know that I love every piece and part of you, right?" Maggie asked, her fingers stroking her girlfriend's face.

"Yes." Alex smiled, "But you make it sound as if I'm a robot." 

Maggie shook her head and chuckled. "Never change, Danvers. Never change."

~~~

"Alex!" Maggie rushed through the doors into the DEO hospital room, skidding to a stop next to her girlfriend's bed.

"It wasn't my hand this time?" Alex sheepishly said. An alien had gotten the jump on her while she was tending to another agent that was injured in the field. The alien had flung her like a rag doll, and Alex landed poorly on her ankle.

Maggie, still breathing hard from running and the fear of Alex being injured, grabbed one of the agent's hands. "Don't joke about that again." She responded, smiling softly. 

Alex slowly brought Maggie's hand up to her lips, giving them a kiss. "I was thrown and fractured my ankle." 

Maggie nodded, "Kara told me." The detective leaned over and gave her girlfriend a long kiss. "I love you, Alex Danvers." She said as she slowly pulled away.

Alex smiled and gripped Maggie's hand tighter. "I love you, Maggie Sawyer." To lighten the mood, she added, "And who knows; I might have a kink for feet now." She gave a wink.

Maggie chuckled and leaned down for another kiss. "I'll be honest with you, Danvers. Every part of you is my kink."

Alex shook her head, laughing hard. "You're smooth, Sawyer. Real smooth."

"Just the way you like me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment!!!   
> xoxo  
> Tumblr: gonaclexa


End file.
